OMG MIDDLE EARTH!
by jesslyoko324
Summary: Two girls Rene and Megan get sucked into middle earth one of them is an elf the other? well you'll find out no romance


So this is my very first lotr fanfic I'm so happy!thank you everyone who decided to read this I'm still new at writing I don't own lotr only Rene and Megan

third person  
POV

So this story begins with two friends Megan and Rene who are lotr fans there goal for the weekend is watching the entire lotr trilogy at Megan's house right now they are at the end of return of the king.

"hey Rene what are we going to do after this?" Megan said

"well we can watch the Lego version next." said Rene

"my favorite part is when boromir gets shot with a banana" Megan laughed

"hey shush my favorite part is on!" Rene who is a arwen/aragorn lover it just happens to be the part where aragorn was crowned and is know going up to arwen who is behind the banner. "ugh I don't know how you can watch them kissing" Megan who dislikes romance all together. "yeah yeah whatever." Rene sighed completely ignoring her when all of a sudden the movie started to play back "what the heck THATS MY FAVORITE PART" Rene screamed "the TV can't hear you Rene stop shouting." Megan groaned her friend had a bad habit of yelling she got up to fix the TV. It kept rewinding until came to the beginning of the movie. "at least it will stop now then we can get back to the end," Rene grumbled but it kept going now it was in the middle of the two towers "uh Rene is your movie supposed to do that? where did you buy this DVD?" Megan stared at the TV."No its not thats weird." Rene came over to Megan they were both staring at the TV now. The TV came all the way to the beginning of the fellowship of the ring then the TV began to glow brightly it was so bright it Megan and Rene had to cover their eyes. "Whats wrong with your TV!" Rene yelled but Megan didn't get a chance to answer they were sucked in the TV and everything went black.

"ugh what the heck happened" Rene groaned she opened up her eyes to see she was surrounded by trees she stood up and looked around "hey Megan are you here?"

"yeah woah" Megan stood up as well "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"yeah how did we get in a forest?"

"yeah and why is everything so blurry?"

"blurry?"

"you know your really bright"

"huh?" Rene turned around to ask her friend another question but she wasn't there  
"where are you?" she asked

"um I'm in front of you duh" Megan rolled her eyes

" ok this isn't funny where are you." Rene said

"I swear I'm in front of you." Megan said

Rene jabbed at the air in front of her "ow" Megan stepped back "EEP WHAT THE HECK YOUR INVISIBLE!" Rene screamed "um Rene I just noticed something." Megan said "w-what" Rene still freaked out "I think your an elf." Megan squeaked Rene felt her ear "oh my gosh your right!"

"HA your a Mary sue!"

"I'm not a MARY SUE!"

"your turning into one!"

"heck no!"

"wait if your an elf then what am i?" Megan scratched her head

"can you see yourself?" Rene asked

"yeah I'm all white, my clothes are too."

"uh I think I know what you are."

"what tell me cause I have no clue."

"well...I think your a ringwriath."

"... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Megan shrieked

" HEY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY EARS!"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! NO ONE LIKES RINGWRIATHS"

"look on the bright side at least people will leave you alone."

"No one can see me."

"well we can find some black cloaks and your good to go. And hey maybe we can join the fellowship while were at it!"

"sue"

"I'm not a sue!"

"where exactly are we?"

"I'm guessing the shire because the TV went all bright at that part. Now maybe if we go in this direc-" Rene got cut off by Megan

"I think we should split up" said Megan

"What why?"

"Well since you want to be in the fellowship so bad you shouldn't be so close to me. People might think your evil."  
"Then where are you going?"

"I'll go and hang with my ringwraith dudes"

Rene was about to answer when they heard some singing they looked around when they spotted a pointed hat "hey thats Gandalf!" Rene whispered to Megan. They both stared in awe "well go on Mary sue." Megan teased "I'm not a Mary sue." Rene shot back "where are you going while I'm with Gandalf." "I'll just wander around I'm bound to run Into one of the nine." "ok good luck." Rene run towards Gandalf while Megan run in the other direction.

RENE'S POV

I ran off to see Gandalf but I had no idea what to say "uh hello there" Gandalf stopped to look up he looked pretty surprised he stopped his cart which was full of fireworks I could get why I mean It's not everyday an elf comes to the shire. But he soon replaced that with his smile "hello what brings you to the shire."  
"well you see sir I'm lost and I need someplace to stay."

"I see well then you are welcome to stay with me."

"really? You mean that?!"

"yes now are you going to stand there or are you going to climb on,"

"yes sir!"

We rode forever I was getting bored Gandalf must have noticed this because we started a conversion

"I never got your name."

"oh I'm Rene and you are?" I played along I didn't want him to know about what I knew.

"I am Gandalf the grey but you can just call me Gandalf. I've never seen clothes like those before."

"oh I'm not from around here."

"where are you from then?"

"not from middle earth."

"hmm?"

"what I mean to say is farther up north."

"interesting"

It was a pretty short convos but I'm not complaining. We soon were cut off when we heard Frodo "Gandalf you- oh hello I didn't know you were bringing visitors Gandalf."  
"hello Frodo I want you to meet Rene she was lost in the shire."  
"you're an elf!" Frodo shocked about elves in the shire  
"yep thats me!" I smiled I made room for Frodo so he could sit down then we went on our way. The shire folk had never seen an elf before they were mostly eyeing me can't blame them. Some kids were following us yelling "Gandalf" I knew what he was about to do soon there was firework butterflies flying around It was so cool! Frodo hopped off and we said our goodbyes. "so Its this Bilbo's birthday today?"

"yes his 111th birthday" Gandalf answered.

We arrived at Bilbo's house Gandalf knocked on the door I just stood behind him Bilbo was saying stuff about no visitors and wish-somethings it's so weird I should know this stuff. Gandalf spoke up "what about very old friends." then the door opened " Bilbo baggins"  
"my dear Gandalf!" then they started hugging I just stood there awkwardly "good to see you 111 years old my you haven't aged a day." Gandalf stared *cough* they both turned around to see me I smiled and waved " Bilbo I would like you to meet a friend I met on the road she needs a place to stay." "of course any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine!" he lead us in his house quite cozy for being underground "would you like anything to eat?" Bilbo asked

"tea is fine." Gandalf answered

"I'm not hungry." I said

Bilbo was talking about um stuff and Gandalf was looking around at maps so I just sat down "Gandalf?" Bilbo looked around only seeing me I shrugged "just tea" Gandalf popped up behind him. Jeez how does he do that? "you don't mind if I eat?" Bilbo said eating a piece of cheese. There was a banging on the door and yelling Bilbo looked like he was choking " I'm not at home!" he whispered harshly he crept up to the window "It's the sackville-bagginses they want the house they never forgiven me for living this long!" I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it "I've got to get away for these confounded relatives hanging on the bells never giving me a moments peace! I want to see the mountains again mountains Gandalf! then I can find somewhere quiet to finish my book.

" My head shot up "you're writing a book!" I asked "oh yes! I went on an adventure with Gandalf thats how we met and thirteen dwarves." Bilbo said proudly

"wow" I said and kept to my thoughts "so you mean to go through with your plans." Gandalf spoke "yes all the arrangements are made." Bilbo said as he poured Gandalf some tea  
"Frodo suspects something."  
"of course he does hes a baggins not some block headed greysgurtle (A/N I don't know exactly want Bilbo said at that part but if you know please tell me so I can fix it) from hardbottom!"

"You will tell him won't you?"

"yes yes"

"hes very fond of you."

"I know...he'd probably come with me if I asked him I think in his heart Frodo still in love with the shire the woods, the fields little rivers." It was quiet for the moment

"I'm old Gandalf. I know I don't look it but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Gandalf and I noticed that Bilbo was playing with something in his pocket I knew what it was.

"I feel thin sort of stretched like butter scraped over to much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday and I don't expect I should return. In fact I mean not to."

"Excuse me but can I explore?" I asked

"oh of course! I forgot you were there go right ahead." Bilbo said

So I went down to see the party being set up most of the hobbits stared but I was getting used to it now. Frodo introduced me to Sam he didn't talk much just stared probably in shock that an elf is here. I waved goodbye after a few minutes of walking around the party began I watched the hobbits dance it was an awesome party even better when Gandalf came out with fireworks. It was the best day of my life I saw a firework shaped like a tree then little sparkles fell down I turned and saw a giant cake.

My mouth was watering just thinking about it I saw Frodo dancing then saw him talking to Sam. Then Gandalf set off a huge firework I looked at frodo. I thought of how someone so innocent could hold such a burden I frowned I saw Bilbo telling about the hobbit I hadn't finished the book yet but I was about done. Then I spied Gandalf getting more fireworks then I saw them. Pip and Merry digging through the fireworks then go inside the tent next to them. Soon the firework was set off It flew through the air soon the shape of smaug It was flying right toward the party I saw Frodo grab his uncle I got on the ground as the firework zipped past us and exploded into a billion fireworks everyone cheered Gandalf dealt with Pippin and Merry and soon it was time for Bilbo's speech.  
After he addressed all these different names of all the different hobbits  
"Today is my 111th birthday!" everyone cheered again "alas 111 years is to short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half as well as I should like and I like less than half as well as you deserve." everyone looked confused Gandalf just smiled "but uh I have things to do." Bilbo put his hands behind his back. I felt something but I didn't know what it was. "I put this off for far to long" I heard Bilbo whisper elvish hearing gotta love it.  
"I regret to announce this is the end...I'm going now I bid you all a very fine farewell...goodbye." then he disappeared

MEGAN'S POV  
so I watched Rene go off with Gandalf I walked around not really knowing what to do I just sat down then started to sing!  
I THROW MY SKITTLES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING A OH TASTE THE RAINBOW!

I WANT TO EAT THEM EVERYDAY AND NIGHT TILL I DIE OF A SUGAR HIGH!

GONNA PELT SOME PEEPS WITH MY RAD SKITTLES!

GONNA THROW THEM TILL I RUN OUT OF THEM!

AND NOW I RAN OUT OF THINGS TO SAYYYYYYYY!

"gosh I'm bored!" I groaned I didn't know which way then nazgul were coming down and I knew it would be a while before they came down here what was I to do?! I guess the first thing was to find farmer maggot's house since the nazgul was going to pass by there. So I walked on the empty road singing "overcomer" I almost didn't noticed grima crawling/walking by I got an idea "grima" I whispered/hissed he looked around frightened "w-whos there" "your worst nightmare!" I hissed louder he whimpered and ran as fast as he could "oh and Eyown HATES you!" I yelled laughing as I watch him run out of sight.

I kept walking it was dark out I saw light ahead of me until I realized what it was "yay fireworks!" that means its officially Bilbo's birthday! I felt sad not being able to see them up close but Gandalf might sense me with his wizard magic or whatever. Then I saw the dragon firework in the air then it blew up into tiny fireworks. Bilbo's speech is next I kept walking then saw the shire it was just like the movies. Shouting was heard from far away suddenly I felt as if the world got brighter but the light was coming from behind me I turned around and saw the eye! He really did look like flames he looked straight at me he spoke in black speech the weird part is that I understood him

"find me the ring bring it to me!"

"Heck no I'm not your slave! Go find yourself another sap!" I spat at him

"you are a wraith are you not?"

"well yes bu-"

"then get me my ring before I force you!"

"oh my gosh is that a threat?! listen buster i don't care who you are but I'm not getting you your stupid piece of jewelry nor am I going to tell where its going!" I stood there in shock did I just say that!

"where is it going!"

"like heck I'll tell you!"

"You wil-"

The connection got cut off I was stunned did that happen or am I going insane Oh wait no I'm good. I wondered if Gandalf would use this road I should probably get off. So I blended in which wasn't hard since I was invisible I dived in a bush when I heard hoofs approaching I stayed low then Gandalf sped by. oh gosh this was going to be a tough day er night.


End file.
